Howl: The Moon's Daughter
by Yunnismiles
Summary: She was born different from those around her. She is the connections of beings around her, but also the destruction of them. What will happen when one girl has to shoulder destiny on her back, while trying to deny her own. A story of a girl with special powers but afraid to fall in love with the one she's destined for. (warning will be rated M for later chapters)


_It's cold..._

Selene looked outside her window as she pulled her blanket closer around her. Selene looked out to see the rain clearing up, but when her hand touched the window it felt like it was still freezing. It was just March as the flowers slowly started to bloom. Selene quietly got up as she looked at a picture of her father and mother. She was about to try again until she heard a knock at the door. She quietly walked over to the front door to open it to find Sam Uley.

"Sam..."

"Hey there..." He gave her a hug as she hugged him back, trying to hold back the tears. Selene was a distant cousin of Sam from her father's side. She remember playing with him when she was younger.

"How have you been?"

They sat in Selene's living room, with her sitting on the couch and Sam sitting across from her in a simple handcrafted chair. She looks at him and just gave a small nod.

"...I'm getting better its just still lonely without him."

"I understand, but why don't you live with my family?"

"I feel like I'm intruding and...This is my home Sam. This is the house my father built you know that..." She said quietly though she wanted to cry.

"But you're all alone here! It's not safe for a teenager to be living in a home."

"...You know why I can't..."

Sam looked at her as she quietly curled up on the couch, bringing her knees close against her body. She didn't look at him as she heard the chair move. He got up to walk over to her, kneeling in front of her. He placed his hand over hers as he looked up at her.

"Selene...Times have changed, you can't linger on like this by yourself. I know you can't accept the facts but you must...The elders are all willing for you to come back with open arms."

"...I'll return as long as you don't tell them about me..."

"I..But...I will not leave this house..." She said firmly as she looked back at him. He gave a nod as he got up.

" Don't worry cousin...I'll tell the elders everything just not them. I'll fax over all the info when you're ready."

She nodded her head as he left, as she turned to her side while took the quilt the layed on the arm of the couch. She wrapped it around herself as she went into deep thought. While outside Sam entered his truck and opened the compartment to take out his cellphone.

"Father."

"What news?"

"She said she'll do it on two condition that I don't tell the rest and that she lives at her house. So, please inform Harry & Billy so that we can set everything up. She'll start in the fall but until then she said she would like to remain hidden from the pack..."

"Alright job son..."

"Father?"

"...I don't understand why she wouldn't want the others to find out about her."

"It's probably still all new to her, so maybe in time she'll adapt."

"Hm...Alright. I'll see you later son..."

The phone call ended as Sam stuffed the cellphone back in the space. He started the car but stared at the house one last time.

_"Sam! Sammy!"_

He shook his head as he drove out the drive way to go back home to see Emily, while his mind was calculating of what to do next.

Serena stared at herself in the mirror. She wore her hair down as it flowed down to the mid of her back. She wore a simple white knitted sweater that was a bit big on her, making it so that you could barely see her fingers. She matched it with some dark blue skinny jeans that have been worn out quite a bit. She turned away to go to her desk. There was a medium sized jewelry box, made of smooth wood and carved abalone shells to a shape of a moon. She slowly opened it up to take out a long necklace with a pendant on it. It was a small bronze dream catcher with three metal feathers on it. It was simple as one of the metal wires in the middle of the catcher was a moon stone.

She touched the smooth snake chain and slowly puts it over her head. She opened her eyes once more as she looked at her father's picture next to the jewelry box and smiles.

"...I'm leaving now."

She turned around to take her backpack from her bed and left her room. She stopped by the kitchen to grab her house key and her car key. As she about to leave she heard a loud knock on her door. She walked over to look through the peephole and opened the door.

"Sam..."

"Hi, I'm here to give you this." He handed a folder to her as she opened up the contents. It was her class schedule, the papers she needed to send in, and even her student I.D. card for the La Push Reservation High School. She gave a sigh of relief as she looked up at Sam.

"...Thanks Sammy."

"No problem...You've had almost six months, but are you sure you're up to it?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave a faint smile as she looked at the student I.D. and said softly,

"This is what my parents would have wanted...They would want me to live the way I want to live..."

"Alright, but take care of yourself, and you know where to find me or Emily for anything. Also- " He rummaged through his pockets and found what he was looking for. He handed it to her as she looked at it. It was a contact information of almost everyone in the tribe.

"Oh...thank you but I thought I told you I don't want them knowing about me."

"I know but this is in case of an emergency...You're part of the tribe now." He said firmly as she glanced back at him. She gave a sigh as she looked through list to see old family names dating back to the legends of their tribe.

"Yes, I may be in the tribe but my family hasn't been here from the beginning unlike yours."

"...But yours is special though, and you must embrace it."

Serene placed everything back into the folder as she glanced at her watch.

"Well I don't want to be late for my first day in school being a Junior." She gave him a quick hug of thanks before running past him to leave. She ran outside to see the sun was somewhat out as she entered into her blue Honda Civic. She placed her backpack in the passenger's seat as she started her car. Sam left to go to his truck as she waved to him goodbye before leaving out the driveway. She turned her radio on as she drove away from her home, passing through trees as she drove by. After ten minutes she started to see little shops and building, seeing the familiar places until she reached the high school.

"Ah you must be Selene!" Selene turned to find an elderly tanned women come over to her. She just entered the school as students stared at her. She walked around timidly trying to find her way around the hall to find the office.

"You must me...Miss Smith?" She asked timidly as the woman nodded her head. Miss Smith worked in the office but heard from Joshua Uley about this girl and inform her about the girl's arrival. Selene smiled as the old woman waved her hand.

"Come! I'll take you to your first class which is.."

"Oh! um...English." Selene said as she looked at her class schedule.

Miss Smith guided the young girl through the school and to room 107. They both entered inside as the teacher looked at them.

"Mr. Silversmith, before you begin here is your new student, Miss Whitewing."

"Ah! Our new student this year, I see. Perfect timing, before the rest of the students come in. Pick any seat you want, and welcome." He gave her a smile as she gave one in return. She looked around to see one in the corner in the back of the class, close by the window.

As soon as she sat down, students started to rush in. They all took their seats but glanced at the new girl. Selene just took out her notebook and pencil as she glanced up to see a group of eyes staring at her. She blushed and glanced back down to doodle a bit on the first page.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. I hope you've had a good summer. I'll be taking attendance so try not to be too loud."

She kept her eyes down at her notebook until she smelled something. She looked up and glanced around to see a guy look at her as well. She stiffen as she knew he was one of them. She tried to look away but it was too late,

"Hey, you're new aren't you?"

She glanced at him again. He was pretty tall, with tanned skin with a lot of muscle. He had dark brown eyes that stared at her with short cropped hair. He gave a smile to her and held out his hand,

"Hey, my name is Quil. What's yours?"

"Selene...Nice to meet you." She relaxed a little as she gave a little smile and shook his hand. He had a pretty strong handshake. English just went fine as Mr. Silversmith gave the story of Romeo and Juliet, making most of the students goan. After class Selene started to pack up to get to her next class as Quil asked,

"So you're new in town? I've never seen you before."

"Oh...Actually I'm not new, I've just been homeschooled."

"No wonder I've never seen you at our school. So why did you suddenly stop then? Like no offence this is a pretty good school, but I would think you'll become more comfortable homeschooling by now." He asked as he got his bag. Selene picked hers up as they walked together down the hallway.

"Well...I don't have my teacher anymore..." She said sadly as Quil stopped for a moment to look at her.

"...What?"

" My dad passed away in February from a car crash..." She gave a sad smile as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"So am I but...I need to live a full life for him..." Quil nodded in agreement as they went to their classes.

After that they ended up being great friends as they ended up having similar classes, but sometimes Selene would sit somewhere else so Quil would talk to his friends. Selene ended up making friends with a girl name Jenna Stark, who was a pretty meek girl, but friendly enough to Selene. After school she went to the office to hand in her paper work and saw two familiar faces.

"Emily! Sam?" The couple turned to see Selene at the door. A pleasant smile appeared on Emily's face as Sam gave a nod to her. Emily came over to Selene with a warm hug as the women giggled.

"Why you guys here?"

"Oh I was in town and Sam said he was coming here to check up on a few boys. I decided to tag along so we could go home together." She gave a beautiful smile as Selene looked at her face. Though Emily had that horrible scar she still had that beautiful smile and kind heart. She hugged her once more as Emily tried to insist that Selene would come for dinner tonight.

"Oh no, I need to go home and get to work...You know how it is, but I will someday."

"Dear...You know you could always stay with us right?"

"Yes I know. Sam made it very clear but I declined... Plus I don't want to intrude when one day you guys might want to have a child~" Selene teased as Emily tapped her arm.

"Selene!" Selene laughed as she noticed Sam gets a little red.

"Alright I'll stop...but boys? Since when did you babysit teenagers Sam?" She mused again as Emily elbowed her and Selene gave on in return with giggles.

"I don't its just somethings that have to do with...well you know." Selene's smile died a bit as she looked at Sam. She nodded her head as she gave the woman at the desk her papers. She looked at the couple and said,

" I need to go. But I'll come visit you Emily and have dinner don't worry."

"You better! I forgot to mention I need some Mint and Rosemary. I ran out."

"Ok, just pick them up from my house this saturday at my place. Now I need to run, see ya later you guys."

She turned as Emily watched her leave.

"...Sam...Is she really ok?"

"I don't know. She's been strong but she doesn't want to meet the others."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't feel like she belongs with us." He said as Emily looked back to see Selene leave through the front entrance. Emily came over to Sam, as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Now all you need is drink this every night before you go to bed and your cramps will go away."

"What's in it?"

"Chamomile petals and raspberry leaves. They will relieve the pain and also help with your sleep."

"I never mentioned I had a hard time sleeping."

"I know but I can tell you seem tired today and that when you mention your cramps you also said that sleep doesn't help. So just use these like any other teabags and drink before going to bed. In about three days you'll feel much better."

Selene handed a small tin box with tea bags and handed them to an middle age woman. The woman gave a big smile as she thanked the girl for the medicine. The woman gave Selene the payment as she escorted her out to the front of the shop to meet the elderly woman's daughter.

Selene worked in a natural remedy store that sold herbal medicine and even healing stones to help restore a person's health. It wasn't famous, but it had enough customers to thrive. Selene was about to go to the back until she heard the door rang.

"Selene! Could you help me dear?" She turned to see Miss Rosina, the owner of the little shop. She was a short, petite woman that wore her grey hair down with her favorite shawl on her shoulders. She held two bags as Selene came over to pick them up, but they were quite heavy. She helped place them on a small table as she asked,

"What are there Miss Rosina?"

"Blue tourmaline!"

"Blue tourmaline?" Selene opened the bags to find small stones of various sizes, shapes, and even some that have been polished to look like jewelry.

"Blue tourmaline, yes. The soothing blue color promotes a calming effect, and offers relief from stress. One of the merchants got a whole crate of these trying to sell them for a very good price." Miss Rosina gave a little glee of happiness as she picked up a few of the stones.

"I assume it also helps with happiness and tolerance then?" Selene muses but Miss Rosina just clapped her hands together.

"Yes, yes! The bad weather is coming so it's time people use these to calm their spirits."

Selene just giggles to find the old woman look so happy from such little stones. Selene sat at the table getting a small display box to move the stones in their right places with Miss Rosina helping. Miss Rosina looked at the girl as Selene smiled.

"Yes?"

"...You seem better..." She said softly as Selene looked down at one of the stones in her hand.

"...I'm getting better yes, but the pain is still there."

"I see you're wearing your mother's necklace." The old woman gave a toothy grin with the smile even appearing in her eyes.

"I remember when your father gave that necklace to your mother. She was the happiest woman in the world...I pray that necklace will lead you to your fated one as well, my child."

"Please stop Miss...I'm still too young~" She giggles as the old woman looked at her peculiarly.

"In due time...May that moonstone guide you." Miss Rosina nodded her head to the little stone in the pendant of the dream catcher. Selene smiled as she continued to work around before closing up the shop to go back home.

Selene drove back home as the sun started to set, with the dark clouds coming soon. When she arrived home it was already raining lightly. She quickly pressed her garage opener to place her care inside. She didn't yesterday because she was too tired as she closed the garage door and came out of her car. She opened the door to enter into her house as she went over to the kitchen to make something to eat. AS she entered the kitchen she saw something on the counter.

It was a container full of pasta with and other containers containing garlic bread and a salad. There was a note on it as she held it up to read it.

_"Dear Selene,_

_It's probably late but I just wanted to bring you some food to eat for dinner. I hope you like it._

_P.S.- This Saturday I need to help prepare for a bonfire so could you bring the herbs to me? Please! I need them to make the steaks. You can also bring these containers back as well. Thanks,_

_Love,_

_Emily._

"Emily...no!" Selene groaned as she read the note again before tossing it away. She opened up the containers to eat but her mind was at the thought of her meeting them. Them as in...

_The Pack..._

She had tried to avoid them as much as possible. She finished eating and washed the containers and let them dry on a rack. She quickly washed her hands as she went to her room to change into her sweats and her Washington University T-shirt. She liked the purple color as she went to the living room to study. She remembered the time when she would always study in the living room with her mother teaching her, and her father always trying to distract her. It brought a smile to her face but quickly faded when she realized she was in reality. She finished her homework earlier than what she expected as she looked at the clock. It was only eight o'nine. She glanced outside to see the rain had stopped.

She slowly stood up, leaning down to place all of her school work into her bag. She placed her backpack by the kitchen as she looked back to the window. The urge she felt went deep into her soul.

_"Dad! How can I do this? I'm a freak of nature!" She wailed._

_"Honey you aren't!...Dear you're special. You've been given a gift...one that would make your mother proud."_

She closed her eyes to remember how proud her father was for what she was but now she felt empty. She placed her hand on her necklace as she whispered,

"Mother..."

She couldn't contain what she was feeling as she went to her room to put away the necklace and dress in a cheap pair of shorts and a simple tank top. She took a small little bag that some spare clothes. She left through her front door, leaving the house key under her mat. She quietly jogged, not wearing a jacket since the night air felt cool against her skin.

Selene made it about a mile by jogging into the forest, where it had an extremely large oak tree, that it's trunk had a hole in it mainly for owls. She looked at the hole to find it empty as she quickly placed her small bag inside. She quietly slipped off her sneakers and placed them inside. She gave a deep breathe as she looked up at the sky to see the moon shining. She felt her body change.

_Relax...and breathe..._

She told herself as she let the light around her change her body to make her into her soul, what she really was. Her whole body changed and form as she winces at the familiar change. Her body becomes larger as claws extend from her hands. She opened her eyes to look down to see white paws.

She knew she finished changing as she started to run. She loved the wind in her fur as she tried to chase the moon. She ran almost twenty miles easily to reach to the la push cliffs to look down at the ocean. She didn't come out from the trees though. Instead she went to one of the higher cliffs and found a large rock that was hidden in the trees. She padded up to it and walked around before laying against the cool rock. Her blue eyes looked at the moon as she gave a little whimper.

After an hour she got up and jumped from the rock. She slowly walked out of the forest to look at the moon, to smell the breeze of the ocean until another scent hits her. She turned her head to see something staring right at her. Something she never wanted to encounter.

A wolf from the pack.

Seth and Leah were just running back around the coastlines before going back to see Sam and the rest of the pack. As they were running black Leah noticed something.

_"Seth..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's something other there...Lets go check it out."_

_"Aw come on Leah! I wanna go to sleep!"_

Seth whined but Leah just growled at him,

_"Oh shut up you baby! Come on it might be a bloodsucker so lets check it out."_

Seth gruffed as he heard the others thoughts in his head.

_"Leah! If it is a bloodsucker just wait for Paul and Jacob! They're close by."_

Sam said in their thoughts as Leah shook him off. She already started to run over to the cliff with Seth after her.

_"Leah!"_

_"Leah wait for me and Jacob for pete's sakes!"_

As soon as she reached the side to look up at the cliff she saw what it was. Leah stopped in her tracks as Seth came right behind her.

_"Leah what is it-...What the fu-"_

_"What is it Seth?"_

Jacob asked Seth but they didn't reply. Seth and Leah just stood there staring. It was mesmerizing. The moonlight and the stars were bright out as it reflected on each stand of white fur, giving it a luminous glow. It's graceful form stood tall as it peered at them with it's deep blue eyes, but lighter in the middle like an icy blue color. This gave the illusion as if the eyes were glowing as they stood there staring at a pure white wolf.

It's eyes stared back at them before dashing into the forest, leaving them stunned for a moment. That's when Paul and Jacob came around behind them.

_"Leah! what happened?"_

Paul asked as Leah turned her head. Instead, Seth jumped in to talk,

_"There was this huge wolf!"_

_"...You idiot! You're a huge wolf...Where you guys watching your reflection or something?"_

Seth shook his head but Leah came in stepping next to him.

_"...I thought the only wolves on these lands were us?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then why did we just see one?"_

_"...Are you sure it wasn't an ordinary wolf?"_

_"How the fuck can a normal wolf be the same size as us Jake? Seriously?"_

_"Enough!"_

Leah growled as she started to run into the woods by herself.

_"Leah!"_

She growled at them as she ran in by herself, going through the trees and rushing through them. She picked up an herbal scent, thinking it was the wolf as came across a small clearing. She stopped to smell the air until she heard a few crackles of branches. She turned to find it was only a couple of birds flying away from her. She growled again as she turned around to find the rest of them coming over to her.

_"Leah, what the hell?"_

_"Yeah, don't run off like that."_

_"I swore that thing wasn't normal!"_

_"Let it go Leah, they're probably right. It was probably just a normal wolf."_

_"But-"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

They all turned their heads to see Sam with the rest of the pack. His dark fur bristled as came over to them.

_"Let it go Leah...Now lets go, we've already stalled long enough because of you."_

He hissed as he ran past her with the other following. Seth came over to nudge her as she hissed at him. She followed after the rest but in her mind she knew something was strange.

Selene panted as she ran to the tree and changed back into her human form. She changed into her clothes quickly looking over her shoulders. She shoved her shoes back on as she started to sprint back home. She ran the wrong direction and went to the road instead, hoping that if the pack did find her that they would think she was an ordinary jogger.

She was jogging as she rummaged through her shorts to find her watch. It was almost ten as she slipped on the watch on her wrist and continued to jog until she reached her home. She gave a sigh of relief as she took out the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She entered inside to see Sam in her kitchen.

"Oh God!" She yelped.

"Why were you out there? I thought you said you didn't want to meet them!" He said in a harsh tone.

"You told me that they don't go that area and go on a strict route of what they need to inspect!" She hissed back as she walked to her fridge to get a bottle of water as Sam brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Because of that now Leah believes there's another wolf around our parts." Selene rolled her eyes.

"You do have another, just not one that doesn't belong."

"Why?!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the marble isle in the kitchen.

"... .Why!" Selene looked at him with fury in her eyes.

" No I don't! You've never let anyone in, so how is anyone supposed to help you?"

"Oh? Fine. FINE! Damn it! I don't want to be in the pack because I'm not like you! I wasn't born like the rest of them. My genes are far different from yours. I may be able to turn into a wolf but I can do more things. Things that I don't want you or the rest of them to get involved in!"

He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes as she averted them. She sniffled a little as she said quietly,

"Get out...Go back to your fiance...And I'll never go that path again..."

Sam tried to take a step forward but she put her hand up.

"No just...Just leave." Her voice cracked as Sam just bowed his head and left, shutting the door gently.

She was so frustrated as she walked upstairs to her room. She stepped inside as she plopped on her bed, covering her eyes with her arm as she gave a give sigh. Her chest was aching as she crawled under the covers to fall asleep.

Sam drove to Emily's and saw her up in the living room with the rest of the pack eating a late dinner after a long run. He nodded his head as she stepped outside to see him.

"Hey...What happened?"

"They saw her when she was out..."

"What?! Is she alright?"

"She's fine it's just... She still doesn't want to be with us."

"It will take time love...Now come inside and eat." She kissed him sweetly on the lips as she kissed her back, gently caressing her cheek before going back inside to hear Quil talking about class,

" Man it sucks to be in classes...Why can't I drop out?"

"Well you're still young but you're just more controlled than the rest of us. " Embry teased.

"It sucks! All the classes are boring, of course it's nice to see the guys and stuff...Oh! There's this new chick in school."

"Oh? Cheating on Claire already?"

"What?! Never! But this girl I've never seen her around that much. Her name was...what was it...Oh yeah, Selene. Selene Whitewing."

"Well that's an interesting name."

Sam looked at Quil as Emily glanced at him and back to Sam as she tried to hold on a straight face.

"Something wrong Sam?"

"...Nothing at all...I was just wondering where Jake when."

"He went home to get some sleep."

"Alright...Leah?"

"Oh she left early! I should go soon I still need to go to classes." Sam nodded as he ruffled the boy's hair. The rest stayed to eat more and talk about what will happen tomorrow.

Selene adapted going to school, talking to Jenna most of the time and Quil every once in awhile. She went through the classes easily and was actually ahead of her classmates. She didn't say anything as she helped any student that wanted help, and respectful to the teacher. It was friday as she walked with Jenna to go eat with a few other girls.

"Hey do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Yeah I have to go meet a friend of mine."

"Oh who?" Jenna asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Emily Young."

Jenna started to cough a little as Selene gently patted her back.

"Emily Young?! The girl whose face is scarred on one side."

"Jenna that's not nice!" Selene whined as Jenna lowered her head.

"I'm sorry it's just that she seems nice but her fiance Sam is just so scary. He hates it when people stare at her for too long."

"Yeah, but you need to understand why." Selene said softly as Jenna nodded her head. She was about to pick up her apple until Quil snached it up to take a bite.

"Thanks I was starving!"

"Quil!" Jenna started to laugh as Selene tried to poke his side.

"Hey hey~ My bad my bad. But what is it I hear about you coming to meet Emily?" Quil asked as he took another bite of her apple.

"Oh apparently she's going there for dinne-" Selene tried to cover Jenna's mouth but it was too late as Quil smiled at Selene.

"Really?! You're coming to the barbecue! I'm going too with a bunch of my friends. I'll see ya there, I would love to introduce you to some of the guys!" Quil ran off to talk to other guys as Selene placed her head in her hands.

"Jenna! I was only gonna visit!"

"Oh what's wrong with staying for a bit? From what I heard all the guys that Quil hand out with are super hot and cute~" Jenna mused as she ate her lunch as Selene looked at the ground.

After school Selene drove to Miss Rosina's herbal shop, parking in front of the shop. It was a simple wooden shop made with a greenhouse that people could see from the outside. Selene entered in through the front door with Miss Rosina sitting on the elegant wooden rocking chair with some tea on the table next to her.

"Hi there Miss Rosina."

"Hello there dear, how was school?"

"Fine...Would you like me to water the plants in the greenhouse?"

"That would be lovely my dear~ And while you do that I'll get us some cookies and tea." Miss Rosina mused as Selene went to the back to get the watering can. She filled it up to the brim as her mind kept thinking of what she needed to do for Saturday. Once the watering can was full she left toe the greenhouse to start watering the herbs and flowers that grew, while reaching in her back pocket to turn on her phone to play some music. She watered over them with care as the glanced up from the window to see the street.

"Come on Jake!"

"Seth quit it! I'm just going to the auto shop to get a part for my bike, chill."

Jake said as he walked down the street. He wore his jeans and a white shirt, and a black leather jacket as Seth ran after him like a puppy. As he passed he stood across the street waiting for the light to turn he noticed someone at a window with a bunch of plants. He couldn't tell what she really looked like. She was a tall, lean girl, probably a few inches shorter than him. She had pretty fair skin as she watered the plants. As Jake stared the girl flickered her eyes up at him to see blue piercing eyes. He was about to walk through the street but a truck rushed through, while Seth grabbed onto his arm.

"Woah! Watch it, you almost got crush!" Seth exclaimed but the light turned allowing them to cross the street. He ran over to look at the window but no one was there. He shook his head as he tried to figure out what just happened. He just kept remembering those blue piercing eyes. Seth pat him on the back.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...lets go." He grumbled as they walked together to the auto shop. He threw the thought of the blue eyes out of his mind as it drift off to Bella, who he believed what is one, and her bloodsucker boyfriend cullen as he gave out a mental hiss.

Selene watered the plants until she looked up to see a familiar face. Her heart felt like it had stop beating as she dropped the watering can and crouched down. She gripped onto her shirt where her heart should have been as she ached a bit. She tried to slow down her breathing as she saw that face again.

He was older now, with the same dark rich eyes that made her love him the first time. The times at the beach just talking as she remembered how much he used to tease her for being so light, and how she would call him too dark. Her heart felt like it was breaking again as she remembered how much he started to change and fell in love with another girl. Now he didn't even remember her after being a year...He probably wouldn't even recognize her...

She quickly got up to check to see if he left or not. It was clear as she stood back up and gave a heavy sigh. Selene went back to fill the watering can again with more water and watered the plants quickly. She finished up and left to go meet with Miss Rosina at the front sipping tea.

"Ah just in time, they're nice and warm."

Selene gave the woman a smile as the elderly lady looked at her.

"Are you still worried child?"

"Yes...I just don't belong here but I don't want to leave my father's house."

"You could always go to your mother's city if you like dear."

"But I'll never meet her, you know that as well as I... It's against the law."

"Yes, yes but you know she still watched after you."

Selene rolled her eyes. Her mother was out there in the sky and here she was in the world by herself. She finished her tea and looked at the leaves. She handed it to Miss Rosina.

"Can you read anything?"

Miss Rosina looked at the cup and shook her head,

"Yes too many in such a little cup but from what I see is your fate. Have your received anything from your own readings or visions?"

"No...My visions haven't appeared as much but...one that I think I might have caused."

"But you don't know that. You may be there but that doesn't mean you started it."

"I don't know though! That's the thing, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid out of my life and I don't want to be the cause of death to people."

Miss Rosina gently took her hand and gave a little smile. She nodded her head and replied softly, "As much as I can see in your eyes...There is too much love to ever harm, too much warmth to cause pain...Child you must follow your path, no matter where it may take you...Now go on my dear and go back home. It's late."

Miss Rosina shooed Selene out of the shop as she walked to her car. She shoved her back into the back as she thought long and hard on what to do as she left to go home. Selene drove back to her house to see the smooth wooden frame with hints polish and white paint, and accents of a warm green. She opened the garage door and let her car inside. She closed the garage door behind her and hopped out.

Selene took her backpack out from the car and went inside, heading to the back of her house to the small greenhouse her father made. She entered to see the gentle sunlight trickle in the greenhouse making it look almost magical as she smiles to herself as she went through the herbs and plants she had. She looked at the rosemary and mint plants and plucked a bit from each for Emily before turning on the water sprinklers on, which was almost like a mist in the greenhouse.

Selene set the timer for ten minutes as she left to go back inside. It was friday and tomorrow she had to go meet Emily. She gave out a huge groan as she plopped on her couch and turned her head to see an image of her father and her when she was just six.

"...What should I do dad?"

_Then he would always say, "pray and ask your mother." But of course she rarely comes by...It is the law._

Selene shook her head as she decided to do it. She started to move furniture, pushing them back before getting out some chalk. She drew of the wooden floor to make a circle with a star, crescent, and a sun on it in an intricate pattern. She stood at one end, closing her eyes, as she pressed her hands together, whispering quietly,

_"Secrets of the sun and moon may you bring me light._

_Guide me to the other half of me to understand my sight._

_Shift the stars oh so slightly so I may call upon help from those above._

_Bring me light from those who shine bright!"_

She called out the last part as wind gushed around her like a whirlwind. She felt something warm in front of her as she opened her eyes to see a man wearing golden white robes with a thin gold chain around his waist. His hair was like that of the sun's, bright and vibrant of blonde gold. His skin was fair with a tinge of yellow over his lean but well sculpted body. He had a golden bow with the quivers on his back as he smiled at her,

"Calling for me?" His voice was heavenly that would make any woman woo but Selene just gave a groan.

"Why are you here Uncle?" She asked but he just chuckled.

"Didn't miss me? Oh I feel hurt." He gave out another charming smile at her as she looked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

" I wasn't calling for you, I was calling mo-"

"She was calling me." A musical mused voice appeared as the wind gusted around the room as another figure appeared next to the golden man, but she felt cool like a gentle breeze at night, a comforting one.

This woman was about the same height as the man, both taller than Selene. The woman had brilliant blue eyes and dark midnight hair that flowed like silk around her bare shoulders. She wore a hunting gown of white, with a luminous glow to it to match with a silver belt that glimmered like the stars. The woman had a silver bow and a quiver on her back but the woman smiled at Selene. They both look young like they were only twenty, not a blemish or a speck on their faces, just eternal youth on their faces.

"...Hey mom..."

"Hello my dear..." The woman smiled as she spread her arms out to give Selene a hug. Selene couldn't help but feel sad as she looked at her mother.

"Mom...What should I do?" Selene ended up telling her mother about the pack, talking about her gifts that she had received from her mother is going to make them believe she is part of the pack.

"Ha! You following some mutt? Oh please. You should be the leader." The man snorted as the woman slapped him on the arm.

"Shush Apollo!"

"Oh come on Artemis, it's true! Any daughter of yours shouldn't be following some mongrel like them."

"Don't! Dad's blood is part of them as well so you insulting them is insulting me uncle!" Selene said angrily as Apollo looked at her with a roll of his godly eyes.

"Ugh...She not only looks like you but acts like you as well."

Artemis smiled as she said, " That's my girl...and you know what I'll say...Follow what you believe in. But we must go before Zeus comes back, so may the moonlight guide you through darkness my dear."

Artemis gave her daughter a quick hug and a kiss on the head as she disappeared. Apollo gave the girl a hug as well and looked at her with a smile,

"May the sun light your day niece."

He faded as she closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow through the room and opened them again, seeing the chalk markings gone. She gave a little grin but didn't feel as much comfort as she thought she would get from her mother, but it still helped a little. She moved the furniture back as she plopped on the couch, placing her arm over her eyes to think.

"...I guess I have to face the music tomorrow then..."

She didn't have much of a choice as she got back up and grabbed her backpack. She went upstairs to her room to place her backpack inside before changing into her PJs and brushing her teeth. She finished and went into her room and jumped on her bed and groaned. She laid there tossing and turning before picking up a book of Pride and Prejudice and started to read.

She couldn't sleep until it was midnight, when she looked out her window to see a full moon outside. She slowly closed her eyes to relax as she felt gust of wind caress her cheek, but her window isn't open. She snuggled in her bed as she fell in a deep sleep.

_I'm going to kill her._

Selene sat in Emily's kitchen with a small plastic bag with containers and bags of mint and rosemary. Emily refused to let Selene and practically begged her to stay for the barbecue, making her roll her eyes. Emily wasn't even making stake she was just making some hot dogs and some burgers for the boys.

"Hey"

Selene turned to see Sam at the door with Emily carrying bags as she smiled at them.

"Hey..."

"Want to talk?" Sam asked as Emily looked at him with a little perk of her brown from her good side.

"Sure, and yes emily we'll be back before the food is out." Selene said as she got up and walked out the little place, with Same behind her. They ended up walking in silence for a while at the beach until Sam said,

"So...how's it going?"

"Better if I wasn't here..." Selene murmured which made Sam stop. Selene turned to look at him as he stared back at her.

"Do you hate our kind that much?" He accused but Selene stared at him baffled.

"W-wha...What?! What on earth are you talking about?"

"Is that why you don't want to be near us? Be part of the pack like a family?" Selene just stood there in disbelief until she was able to talk.

"H...How dare you, you know my situation. I may be like you but that doesn't make be fully in your group! Don't shackle me like that!"

"With what! No one in the tribe understood how your father got you. But the blood test said that you were indeed his child, but no one knows who your mother is. Why? Ashamed of her?!" Sam erupted at her as she came over to him and pushed him back.

"What! I would never be ashamed of my mother, and don't you ever say anything about her!"

"I don't even know who she is! Why? Did she die when you're young and that's why you're like this? You're pushing people away because your parents left you all alone!"

"Enough!" Selene couldn't take it as turned to run, but he gripped onto her wrist. She looked back at him and shoved him away, kicking him up by the chest before running away. She ran in a sprint before changing in the woods. She transformed to something in the forest as she could hear Sam's voice behind her. She turned to see Emily running to him. He said something with Emily covering her mouth with her hands, as looked as if they were arguing about something. Not a full on argument but it looks as if Emily was worried about Selene as Sam tried to run after her.

Serves him right for trying to dig into my private life and about mom.

Selene changed herself into an owl, hooting as she flew around to go more into the land, reaching her house. She changed back as a human and entered her house with the hidden key under the matt. She entered inside to change and get a small bag of clothes. She was fed up with Sam. Ever since her father died Sam has been bugging her to join the pack but she wasn't part of them. She wasn't like them. She packed up some clothes and any other things she needed into her car. She needed to leave the res for the weekend, come back sunday night. She ran to her garage and quickly got into her car.

She opened her garage and backed up to drive. When she turned her head she saw a large black form infront of her making her yelp. She saw it was a large black wolf as it barked at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated her mind.

_"Selene! Where do you think you're going?"_

_"As far away from you!"_

_"I'm sorry! But God damn it get back in the house."_

_"NO! AND BYE! SEE YA IN A FEW DAY!"_

She yelled in her head making the black wolf flinched a bit as she turned her thoughts off in his. She turned her car to drive off when Sam flinched. He didn't bother to run after as she drove off to the main road driving to who knows where but she needed to get away from La Push. She took out her touch phone and glanced at it as she drove. She google maped where was the nearest city that she could escape to and saw one word.

Forks.

Selene drove off road a bit just outside of forks to a dirt road trail, like one for hiking. She was out of the reservation borders, making her sigh in relief as she parked in a trail park parking lot. She entered out of her car and stretched. The night came early since it was only seven but she didn't mind. She liked the cold air against her skin. She was just wearing some old ripped jean shorts and a white tank top, but she knew they weren't going to last long. She took off her shoes and shoved them in the car as she placed her car key on a necklace chain with her house key. She wanted to be free, she wanted to live free but not to the full extent of that of a wolf. She looked up at the moon and bowed her head as if she was doing that to her mother.

She breathed the earth as she slowly walked into the forest, having her fingers trace around the rough bark of the fur trees, and her feet crunching against dead leaves and branches. Her feet didn't hurt that much as she slowly went to a jog and jumped over a log, flipping into the air to turn into a deer. She looked like any other deer except a bit larger and more graceful. She slowly walked around to have her eyes adjust, flickering around as she trotted around the place. The place was quiet and serene, just the way she liked it as she pranced through the bushes and dirt. After two hours she trotted to see a small stream. She adjusted herself as she lowered her head down to take a sip.

"I didn't know deers come so close."

Selene froze as her keen hearing hear a voice. It was alluring but very muscular kind of voice. She stood up to move her eyes around.

"Jasper, lets just go home."

"Come on Edward. He didn't get as much as he wanted."

"Yeah, because someone took the last good grizzly."

"You were just too slow. Now hurry up so we can go home."

The voices were all male but she had a hard time identifying them. She stiffened as their voiced died off. She quickly turned but suddenly she saw amber eyes stare at her. It was one with blonde hair but it tried to grab her. She quickly pranced back but he lunged forward at her. She couldn't do much and just started to prance as fast as she could.

_NO!_

She screamed in her head as she ran hearing the speed the person was going after her as he quickly catches up in front of her. She stared at him again and smelled his scent. It was pleasant but she knew something else was there, which was...death...Then she knew what she was going up against.

"Come on Jasper, lost your edge."

"Shut it Emmett!" The man hissed back.

Edward was just bored and wanted to go back home to see Alice, to see if she got any visions about Bella but he had to wait for Jasper to get this random deer in the forest close to their house. He watched as he heard their voices.

_Damn this stupid deer, just quite moving around so much._

_Jasper needs to stop playing so much, Rosalie is probably waiting._

Edward held in a scoff. If he wanted to see her so much why let Jasper take this deer on. He stood in the tree watching, closing his eyes for a moment to hear something.

_NO!_

Edward shot his eyes open to see the deer trying to kick Jasper away and make another run for it. Right when Jasper was about to grab it, the deer transformed into a large white wolf before turning around to growl at him.

"What the hell!" Jasper said with his thick accent, as Emmett clapped his hands.

"Hells ya, this is one interesting thing."

"Edward you didn't tell me this was a dog!" Jasper yelled, but Edward shook his head.

"It's not...I can't read it's thoughts and it doesn't smell like a wet dog."

Selene stood and stared at them, three gorgeous men who were speaking to each other. She didn't have time as she turned around to sprint away in high speed, the fastest she could ever go.

"Don't let it get away!" Emmett yelled as Edward and Jasper dashed after the thing. The white mass kept moving gracefully through the trees in a lithe fluid motions, making Edward amazed, until he realized where the thing was going.

"It's heading for the house! Stop it!" Edward hissed at them as they all ran faster.

Selene ran for her life, not caring of what they were saying or how beautiful they looked. She ran for her life as she regret leaving her home as her eyes caught something. It was an elegant glass house, making her think she could reach salvation there. She sprints over there with a prayer but stops to see something wasn't right. It didn't smell like any humans lived there. It smelled like...like...

"Edward!" Selene looked to see a man with three other females, but from how they looked and smell she knew she went to the wrong place. Before she could turn around she saw herself surrounded by the three guys from the woods. She was cornered as she went to a defensive crouch. She looked back and forth until she figured there was no use but to head forward. She made a sprint start and tried to jump over the bronzed hair boy but he jumped to catch her, raking his hand into her fur and scratching her skin making her yelp out.

"Edward NO!" A pixie hair girl yelled out, but it was too late. Edward lets go of Selene but she was still injured.

Selene yelps out in pain but tried not to howl. She backed up from all of them, being in the center as she felt weak from the harsh rakes in her skin on her back. She crouched on the ground feeling a bit squeamish as the pain burned her back. She slowly fell onto her side and slowly changed back, except it was like a white mist went around her body, removing the white fur to reviel creamy soft flesh underneath.

Selene's night dark hair fell around her back but showed three long deep streaks down her back along her skin. Except instead of blood her blood was something else. It had almost a pearlescent tint to it as she bleed. Most of them backed away except Carlisle. Carlisle tried to help her by crouching beside her. He gently picked her up as she placed her hand on his shoulder to turn her back out to expose to everyone. He tried to pick up her whole body but she gripped onto him.

"N-no...l-leave me here."

"You need medical help! I can help you ju-"

"W-wait!" She urged as the Carlisle didn't understand what was going on. Edward stared at her back as the moonlight shined down at her. Carlisle looked at her back to see it heal in a miraculous speed, closing up her wounds to the point that it left nothing but faint lines, which even those were fading but now at a slower rate.

Selene was exhausted as she tried to stand with her hand pressed against the man's shoulder but she couldn't. Instead her eyes started to slip, getting hazy. The man grabbed onto her shoulder as she slowly fainted into his arms.

Edward stared at the woman. She was indeed beautiful, but strange like from a whole nother world. Alice clothed the girl in a white tank top with very slimming jeans. Esme placed a long warm sweater that hugged around her form, making her not only look innocent but in a way sensual.

The girl's face showed she was still sleeping as she layed on the couch. Her midnight black hair flowed around the girl's face, making it look like smooth black roots against the cream colored couch pillow. She had a very smooth and soft cheek bones, that had a gentle flush color on it.

"Is she awake yet?"

Edward didn't reply as Alice came over.

"You already know don't you."

"Yup...she'll be awake soon."

"...What is she?"

"I don't know and Carlisle has been in his study trying to figure out but I guest we'll just have to wait and see."

Selene slowly stirred as she felt a small throbbing on her back still. She curled up against want felt like a leather couch. She opened her eyes, fluttering a bit as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of sunlight through the glass house. She could hear voices as she sat up.

"-to kill her! She knows our family secret!"

"So? We know hers!"

"Ugh..."

The family turned to see the young girl finally up, as her bright blue eyes looked up at them. They were a harsh bright blue with green in the middle as she looked at each one. After a second to process as quickly jumped up from the couch about to make a run for it but Carlisle raised his arms up,

"Calm down...We aren't going to hurt you..."

Selene turned as they all got a good look at her. She was extremely attractive for well...a being they've never met. She certainly didn't look like the wolves in la push, being fair skinned and different features. Selene relaxed slightly as Carlisle moved his hands down.

"We just want to talk."

"Carlisle~ It's alright, we're going to be great friends!" Alice came over to the girl, giving her a smile as Selene just blinked a little.

"I don't care what your future says Alice! You never know this girl could be an enemy!" Rosalie hissed as Selene backed up slightly.

"Rosalie! Don't be so rude to our guest." Esme hushed as Rosalie grumbled. Emmett wrapped his arm round her shoulders.

"...You must be the rare vegetarian vampires I've heard about."

And I suggest you don't try to get into my mind, mindreader.

Edward took a step back as everyone looked at him except Selene. She stared at the floor.

"How...You know what I can do?"

"From what I can feel, i only know that much...But I'm sure you guys have more gifts."

"As do you." Carlisle replied as the girl looked at him. Soon the situation relaxed a little as Selene sat back down on the couch with Alice, Carlisle sitting across from them with Esme while the rest stood. Jasper decided to sit at the arm of the couch next to Alice, wanting to protect her if anything wrong happened.

"So...what are you?" Carlisle tried to ask as delicately as possible.

"Well to start off...I'm in a way immortal."

"What do you mean?"

"It means my aging process has slowed down quite a bit, so I won't be dying in the next hundred years or so..."

"But you aren't like us...we're well"

"Vampires and the people in the La Push area of wolves..." Selene said bluntly as Carlisle stared at her.

"But that doesn't answer what the hell you are." Selene looked up to see the blonde hiss but her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

" I...am a bit different..."

"We understand that. You act as if you're a hybrid species of both of our kinds but not, how is that?"

Alice blurted out something, "No...way..."

Selene turned to see the girl stare at her family. She has had this secret for her whole life and wished no one would know about it, but she couldn't lie in her situation now. It was all over as Selene looked back at the man named Carlisle and said,

"Because...I'm a demigoddess."

"Oh sure and I'm the goddess of beauty, are you joking me?"

Selene looked at the blonde and flinched a little. She got a little fed up as she stood up.

"Fine! Take me on then you little shewitch! You seem to have a lot of bark and no bite!" Selene yelled as Rosalie hissed back. Carlisle grabbed onto Selene's arm to calm her as Emmett gripped onto Rosalie's waist carrying her upstairs.

"Please excused Rosalie...she's just very protective of our family."

"I can see...but you guys think I'm crazy."

" A bit." Edward said as Esme gave him a look.

"...My name is Selene Diana Whitewing...It's true I'm from the LA Push reservation because of my father. His name is Samuel Whitewing and...this is his story.

_Samuel Whitewing was a regular reservation man, chiseled face and quite handsome with his harsh tanned skin. One day he was in town and saw a beautiful woman through a window, an alternative medicine shop. She was gorgeous. Her hair was dark like the night sky, but her skin as bright as the moonlight. Her eyes had those color of the ocean with the twinkle of the stars in them. At first she thought she was strange, but everyday he would leave a wildflower at the window of the shop to the point that she could make a beautiful bouquet._

_Then one day he didn't stop by to give her a flower. She got worried after a week as she went around town asking where the man lived. When she found him he was on his porch looking through flowers in his hands. She came up to him and asked,_

_"What's wrong? Why have you stopped seeing me?"_

_He looked up at her and smiled. She slowly lifted up a small white flower to her and said, "Because I was looking for the very last flower to give to you...Now you have every kind of flower here in LA Push."_

_After that they were in love. Completely happiness, as they told each other everything. Their love was so deep and special as they lived together for a while, until she had to go back._

_"What do you mean you have to leave?"_

_"I must go, they cannot find you my love!"_

_"Artemis, let's go or else Father will think something's strange! Now!" Artemis' brother urged her._

_"I love you, I do. Promise you'll be safe!" Samuel called out as his love slowly disappeared off in the night with a glowing man._

_After a year Samuel had researched on the names Artemis and found out she was the goddess of the moon, goddess of the hunt. He was hurt the he never knew as he waited for her everyday, picking a white flower, until one night._

_A man that glowed like the sun came to Samuel's door and left a basket there. In the basket was a child in a silver blanket with a note, a book, and a necklace. Samuel came out after the man had left to see a beautiful child, whose eyes were still closed. He picked up the note that was addressed to him to read it._

_" My dear,_

_I hope you are safe. This is our daughter Selene...Isn't she beautiful?_

_I hope you can raise her for if she is with me, she will be in danger._

_Please take care of her, and I love you._

_Give the book to her when she comes of age and the necklace...So_

_that she has one thing that her mother once had. Tell her I love her._

_From,_

_your love. "_

****That is when Selene's beginning started.

**AN: OMG OMG OMG SOOO PLEASE REVIEW! a disclaimer I don't own any twilight characters just Selene and Miss Rosina~ PLEASE REVIEW! and enjoy~ **


End file.
